The Destroyers
by WinxClubTrixFan
Summary: A war has broken loose across the magic dimension, after The Destroyers, a group of Dark Wizards that were once Specialists at Red Fountain attack Magix. And this time, The Trix have nothing to do with it. This time, they are being targeted just as much or even more so than the fairies. How will this war affect them, and The Winx? Find out in this thrilling fanfic! (T for Violence)
1. The War Begins

"Well, this esclalated quic- YEEP!" Stormy ducked, as a knife went right over her head. All around, knives, magic, and even dragons were flying through the air. Stormy didn't know exactly what had happened to cause this whole thing, all she knew is she was lost in the middle of all this, and she couldn't find her sisters anywhere. And she was worried sick.

The only thing she knew about this, is for once, it hadn't been them that had started this war. No, this time around they were actaully more or less on the fairies side in this battle. A strange force of former specialists turned dark wizards had attacked Magix, and this time, The Trix were being targeted as well as the fairies.

Stormy stood up, and looked around. The only person she really recognized in this whole thing was Bloom, who was fighting a black haired man with a purple suit, green pants, and purple boots. And she seemed to be winning, as always.

Stormy turned around just in time to see a man with long purple hair, green eyes, and a green suit, pants, and boots throw a knife at her. She quickly ducked again, and the knife went over her head and hit one of the other dark wizards.

She smirked, jumping back up onto the rock and shooting a lightning bolt at the wizard infront of her. The wizard was thrown back a couple of feet, and he slammed into another one, and they both toppled over the edge of a steep hill.

"I think we're winning!" A voice called out, and Stormy turned around to see Bloom had gotton finished with the wizard she was fighting, and had addressed her. "Yeah! But there are still a lot more of these-" She cut off, and floated into the air as another knife came at her.

"-dark wizards left!" She finished her sentence, as she landed back onto the rock. "Yep, but they aren't as tough as they look!" Another voice sounded, one Stormy recognized, and she looked in a different direction to see Darcy. She sighed in relief, and then ran back into the fray. Somebody jumped on her from behind, but she quickly pushed him off.

She turned around to see the same man that had attacked her on the rock. She narrowed her eyes, and shot a lightning bolt at him. He tumbled backwards, falling into another guy, whom fell into another one. "Human dominoes." She snickered, as one by one the men got back up.

The purple haired one, and one that had dark brown hair in a style like Riven's, approached her, and started bombarding her with knives. She jumped out of the way, getting scraped by several of them. She sent a tornado at the two men, and they stumbled backwards, trying to get away from it.

She jumped up into the sturdy branch of a tree, and looked around. To her relief, the dark wizards were thinning out, and now she was recognizing more people she knew. She spotted Ms. Faragonda and Griffin fighting two different men, one of them didn't seem much older than the current specialists. Saladin was nearby, fighting who Stormy figured was the other man she had pushed off the hill.

To her relief, she spotted both Icy and Darcy among the fray, fighting two blond-haired men that looked like they could be twins. She climbed back down from the tree, and watched as a red-haired man pushed his way through the fray, and once he got out into the open, he hollered. "MEN! RETREAT!" Stormy grinned, as a bunch of the men started to retreat.

Icy and Darcy soon joined her, and the three of them left. "You know, something tells me this isn't over." Icy stated, as they left. "I know, these men don't give up easily." Darcy replied. "I still want to know what the purpose is behind this war." Stormy stated.

"As far as I know, they have absolutely no reason to be doing this." She added. "Stormy has a point there." Darcy replied. "Yes, that's true." Icy glanced around at Magix, the town almost seemed like a ghost town after the war. "I'm sure we'll find out at some point though." She added.

"Yeah, but I hope we find out before we get murdered by these guys."


	2. The Base

Stormy plopped in a chair as soon as they got back home, Icy went upstairs, and Darcy stayed outside. Stormy sighed, glancing out the window. People were slowly starting to make their way back out of their houses after the Dark Wizards retreated, but Stormy had a bad feeling that that wasn't a good thing.

She felt a sharp pain in her arm, and she casually looked down at it to see a trickle of blood running down it. She decided to ignore it for now, and she turned her attention back to the window. It seemed that everything had gone back to normal, although she did see a couple of people that were wary.

She glanced at the door as Darcy finally came inside. "Those men could come back any time now, something tells me the fight isn't over yet." Darcy stated. "I was thinking the same thing." Stormy replied, getting up and walking over to the window.

"Those men are ruthless, and the only reason they seem to have for fighting us is wiping out the fairies- and maybe the witches too." Darcy continued. "That's true, but something tells me they have more of a goal than that." Stormy replied.

Darcy didn't reply to that, but was looking out the window. "Hm?" Stormy glanced back at the window herself, and noticed a red haired man hiding at the corner of a building across the street. "I'll be right back." Stormy muttered, walking outside.

Stormy followed the man as he made his way deeper into the dark alley. Stormy started to get a little bit nervous, somebody could sneak up behind her without her even noticing, but she quickly shook the feeling off.

The alley soon morphed into more like a tunnel, and it seemed to be sloping down hill. "It's going underground..." Stormy murmured. She got to the end, and hid behind a wall. She gasped at what she saw: A huge underground base, filled with the Dark Wizards they had fought.

"Oh! I found their base!" Stormy murmured, peeking out from behind the wall. She spotted the red haired man- whom actaully looked pretty young compared to a lot of the others- talking to the guy with the brown hair that looked like Riven's. She slipped closer to them, hiding behind another wall.

"Deron. I want you and Josana-" The red haired one pointed to one of the blond twins. "-To go out and find us 3 girls, 2 fairies and one witch, and bring them here!" The red-haired one snapped. "Yes sir." The guy with the Riven-cut replied, walking over to Josana.

Stormy pressed herself further to the wall as the two men passed by. The red haired man, seemingly noticing her move, turned his attention to the wall. Stormy saw a smirk appear on his face, as he made his way closer.

Stormy floated to the top of the wall and landed on a beam in between two other walls. The place looked like a tight hallway. She made her way deeper into it, and it opened up into another room, this room was littered with furniture, there was a bed in the corner, a chair and a computer desk in another.

She heard the man coming up, and she quickly ducked behind a shelf. "I know someone is here." She heard a young man's voice. "And I suggest you come out." The red haired man's gaze slowly moved to the shelf Stormy was hiding behind.

He stepped closer, and the young witch pressed herself further against the wall. "Come out or I'll have to [i]force[/i] you out." The red haired man sneered. Stormy sighed, and stepped out, knocking a bowl down from the shelf by accident and breaking it.

"Clean." The man stated, and the shards all vanished. He then moved his gaze to Stormy, who was pressed against the wall. "Well, Well, Well, if it isn't a stupid young witch who doesn't know how to mind her own buisness." The red haired man laughed, and Stormy glared at him.

"I'm anything but stupid." She stated. "Your very stupid for following me down here." The man returned the glare, and his bright yellow eyes were glowing with fury. "Do you even know who I am?" Stormy asked, stepping away from the wall. "How could I not? But you apparentely don't know who I am, or you would be too scared to come down here." The red haired man sneered.

"Who are you then? And why should I be afraid of you?" Stormy replied. "My name is Aran, leader of The Destroyers." The man replied. "And how is that so scary?" Stormy asked. The man then pulled out one of his knives and twirling it in his hand he said:

"Because, I could easily kill you."


	3. Attacked

Stormy jumped to the side and landed clumsily onto the floor as Aran tossed a knife at her. "I'm faster than you think." Stormy got to her feet, staring at Aran, as he pulled another knife out of his pocket, and charged at her with it.  
She gasped, jumping out of the way again. Aran slammed into the wall, and the knife fell to the floor. "You must have an unlimited supply of those things." Stormy stated, climbing up onto the computer desk, (and knocking the laptop sitting up there down and breaking it in the process.)

"We actaully do!" Aran sneered, throwing another knife at her. This one hit her in the arm, and she tumbled off of the computer desk, knocking it over. She struggled to her feet, getting the knife out and sticking it in her pocket.

She felt blood running down her arm, but she forced herself to ignore it. She shot a lightning bolt at Aran, and he stumbled backwards, falling into the wall. He quickly got back to his feet, and tossed several knives at Stormy.  
One of them hit her in the side, and the rest of them missed. She fell to the floor, feeling a sharp pain in her side. She let out a weak mix between a moan and a whimper, leaning against the wall.

Aran approached her, another knife in his hand. She gasped, getting to her feet, and clumsily jumping over the broken computer desk and over to the other side of the room. She managed to get the knife out of her side, and tossed it at Aran.  
She was bleeding horribly from her side and her arm, and she was starting to get a whole lot weaker. She stumbled backwards, and hit the floor. She sat up, and didn't see Aran anywhere. She tried to get to her feet, but ended up falling again.

She tried again, and managed to get to her feet, she looked around, and determined Aran had left, but he had blocked the door. She sighed, standing the chair for the computer desk and sitting down.  
She was stuck in here, and she was afraid she was going to end up bleeding to death. She stood up and walked over to the door. "Help!" She called out, weakly. "Somebody!" She called out. Suddenly, she heard a man's voice from outside.

"Alright, it was pretty hard to catch them, but I got them"  
"Very good Deron, put them in there with the other one." The door opened, and Deron tossed three girls inside. All three of them landed on the floor, and Stormy raised an eyebrow. She glanced back at the door, Deron had left and locked it behind him.

One of the girls stood up, helping the one next to her to her feet. The other one had already gotten up and was looking around. Stormy immediately recognized all three of them: Bloom, Tecna, and Lucy.  
"How'd you three get captured?" She asked, leaning against the wall. Bloom turned her head, looking at her. "We were going to meet the others, when these two men came out of nowhere, grabbed us, and tossed us in his van." Bloom explained.

"I was just going to get something to eat at a restaurant, and they did the same thing to me." Lucy told her. "What about you, how'd you get stuck in here?" Tecna asked. "I followed that red-haired guy- Aran- down here, he caught me, and trapped me in here." Stormy explained.

"What happened in here? It looks like a tornado hit this place." Bloom stated looking around. "Me and Aran got in a fight. I kinda tripped over the computer desk..." Stormy trailed off. "Gosh." Bloom replied.  
"That's not even the worst of it." Stormy replied. She walked away from the door, and sat down at the chair for the computer desk again. "Hey, your bleeding." Bloom walked over to her, and looked at her. "I know." Stormy replied, sighing.

"Mind if I look at that gash?" Bloom asked. "No, not at all." Stormy replied. Bloom started examining the gash, and Stormy casually looked around for the others, Tecna was leaning against a corner of the room, messing with her Palmtop, and Lucy was by the door, apparentely hoping Deron would come back and accidentally let them out.

"Gosh Stormy, that's deep, how'd you get that?" Bloom asked, as she finished examining the gash. "Aran tossed a knife at me." Stormy replied. "Yikes..." Bloom muttered. "I know, he got me in the arm as well." Stormy replied,pointing out another large gash on her arm.

"That's awful." Bloom muttered. "Mhm." Stormy replied. She cast a glance at Lucy, and noticed that Tecna had joined her. "I wonder if they'll be able to get us out of here..." Stormy murmured. "If anybody can, Tecna can." Bloom replied.

"I sure hope so." Stormy replied. "I think I'm going to try and get some rest, I'm extremely weak right now." She muttered, moving over to the bed and laying down. "Alright." Bloom replied, and Stormy noticed a bit of worry in her voice.  
She heard a bumping noise, and a mad sounding voice, but she ignored it, because she was already half asleep. It wasn't long before she dozed off, or more likely passed out from her injuries.


	4. Escape!

"Stormy? Hey Stormy, wake up." Stormy heard somebody speaking to her, and felt her shaking her. "Hm?" She sat up and leaned against the wall, suddenly sore all over. "You passed out, I was getting worried." Stormy turned her head to see Bloom.

"Ah. I'm fine, don't worry." Stormy stood up, and looked around. She noticed there was a fourth girl in the room now- Roxy. "She got caught too?" Stormy pointed to Roxy. "Yeah." Bloom replied.

"I was walking Artu, when this man walked up to me, took Artu, and tossed me in a van... I blacked out, and when I woke up-" Stormy watched a tear roll down Roxy's face. "I found Artu with a knife stuck in his side." Roxy finished trying to keep from crying.

"Oh.." Stormy murmured. She turned her head as Aran and Deron entered the room. "What do you want?" She narrowed her eyes, staring at Aran. "We need you five for something." Aran stated, a smirk on his face.

"We would never help you!" That was Bloom. "Your going to, or your going to die!" Aran shouted. "We'd never let that happen!" Stormy narrowed her eyes. "Hm. We'll come back later and see if you are ready to cooperate, if not..." Aran pulled out a knife and twirled it in his hand.

Then, the two men left, slamming the door behind them. "What could they want us to do for them?" Roxy asked, sniffling a little. "I have no idea," Bloom replied. "But nothing good, that's for sure." She added.

"What I don't understand is why these men are doing this." Stormy said, leaning against the wall. "I don't think any of us have _done_ anything to them before the war started." She continued. "That's true Stormy, they have no reason to be doing this to us." Roxy replied.

"Or no reason that we know of." Tecna added. "Something could have happened before we were born that we don't know about yet." She continued. "And that's true too." Roxy replied. "Right now we don't need to focus on that though, we need to focus on getting out of here." Stormy stated.

"Yeah, otherwise we'll be toast." Roxy gulped. "The door is made of steel, it'll be nearly impossible to break it." Lucy put in, tapping on the door. "I was thinking more a long the lines of picking the lock." Tecna stated, walking up to the door.

"It looks possible." Bloom replied. "Though it'll be pretty hard." She added. "Why don't we try blasting it open? I mean, it can't be impossible, and that way might be a bit faster." Stormy asked. "You just like blasting things don't you?" Roxy asked.

"...No, not really." Stormy replied, rolling her eyes. "Sure you don't." Roxy replied. "This is no time for you two to be arguing." Bloom glanced back at Roxy and Stormy. "Sorry." Both of them murmured.

"Do any of you have anything that could be used to pick a lock?" Tecna glanced back at the four other girls. "Uhm... I have the clip off Artu's dog tag." Roxy pulled the tag out of her pocket and took the clip off, handing it to Tecna.

"Thanks Roxy." Tecna told her, going back over to the lock and attempting to pick it with the clip. "This could take awhile." She stated. "Figured as much" Stormy stated, going over and sitting down in the computer desk chair.

"Well, atleast we have a chance at getting out." Bloom said, walking over to Stormy. "Yeah." Stormy replied, glancing back at Tecna. "I'm hating this place already." Roxy said. "Same." Stormy replied, sighing.

"There!" Tecna exclaimed, and Stormy glanced back to see that she had gotton the door open. "Well finally!" Stormy stood up, and walked over to the door, Bloom and Roxy behind. "Lets get out of here." Roxy was the first one out the door, closely followed by Tecna and Stormy.

Bloom and Lucy exited last. "We'll need to be careful downstairs, there are a lot of men down there from what I saw yesterday." Stormy told them. "Yeah, we noticed that too when Deron brought us here." Bloom said, as they got through the tight hall.

They jumped down from the beam, and hid behind a wall. "The exit is right over there, we just need to get past all these men..." Stormy said. "Lets just run and hope they don't catch us." Roxy said, bolting for the exit.

Stormy glanced at Bloom, and Bloom shrugged. "Lets go for it." She said, following Roxy. Stormy and Tecna followed, and Lucy came next. They bolted up the passageway, and finally, they were out.

"Thank goodness, we're out!" Bloom said. "Lets get as far away from here as possible, or they might catch us." Roxy said. "I'm gonna go find my sisters, their probably worried sick about me." Stormy said, wandering off.

She headed back home, glancing back behind her a couple of times just to make sure none of The Destroyers had followed her. She walked up onto the porch and knocked on the door. "Icy!? Darcy!? You two here!?" She called.

"Yeah! Hold on a sec!" That was Darcy. Darcy came and opened the door, grinning. "Stormy! Where have you been!?" She asked. "That is a looong story." Stormy rolled her eyes, walking inside. "Is Icy here?" She glanced back at Darcy.

"Mhm, She's upstairs." Darcy replied. "Alright." Stormy replied, walking upstairs. "Hey Icy!?" She called out. "I'm in my room!" Icy replied. Stormy walked into Icy's room, and Icy glanced back at her. "Well there you are! Where have you been?" Icy asked, getting up from her chair.

"Eh, I kinda got kidnapped. I just got out." Stormy replied. "Kidnapped? By who?" Icy looked surprised. "Aran, the leader of The Destroyers." Stormy replied. "Seriously? How did that happen?" Icy asked.

"I followed him into his base, he caught me, and locked me in a room with Tecna, Bloom, Lucy, and Roxy." Stormy explained. "How'd they get caught in there?" Stormy saw a little bit of amusement in Icy's eyes.

"They were kidnapped too." Stormy replied. "Why did he kidnap them?" Icy asked, walking back to her computer. "He wanted them for something, we never found out what though, Tecna broke us out before we got a chance to." Stormy explained.

"That's interesting." Icy said. "I'll be in my room if you need me." Stormy said, walking into her room. She sat down at her laptop and turned it on. She felt a stinging pain in her side, she had forgotton about her injuries until now.

She winced, and made a note to herself to get that checked out at some point in the near future. She got up from her laptop, and walked to the window, looking out. She spotted Aran and a man with long brown hair, a yellow suit, blue backpack, pants, shoes, and belt, with darker blue eyes standing on the sidewalk.

"I wonder what those men are up to now.. Probably looking for me and the others." She murmured, to herself, going back to her laptop. "What could those men want with us? What is the point of this war?" She murmured to herself.

"I don't like this, and I feel like it won't be long until they attack again... And their next attack could be stronger, and more violent. And it might not end as well for us as the last one."

"Those men could kill us off, one by one."


	5. Sorry, Not an Update, But Important!

**Guys, I'm sorry this is not an update, and I'm sorry I'm breaking a rule by doing this, but this is important. We lost one of our dogs today, I'm not comfortable telling you the details, because of the risk mom might come across this at some point and get at me for it.**

**The main thing is, I may not get back to this story, or my others, for awhile. I promise, I will continue, but when I don't know. Things are pretty rough here at the moment, and I don't think I'll be able to update for a good while. **

**In the time on on hiatus from my main stories, I may post some random one-shots here and there, but not very often. I'm once again sorry about this, but I am very distraught right now, and honestly I feel like running away from home. Pm me if you want details, I'm not comfortable telling you here for reasons stated above.**

**~Thanks, Color**


End file.
